Systems for localizing transmitting devices are known. For example, wireless Localization Based on RSSI (received Signal Strength Indication) Fingerprints is known. Generally, if the RSSI is high vs. low, relative to a known power level of a transmission, this would suggest that the transmitting element and receiver are closer together vs. further apart. Therefore, if the location of the receiver is known, the location of the transmitting element may be deduced using the RSSI of the transmission as received, and the known power level of the transmission when it was transmitted.
Existing vehicle technologies include:
Measurements and Characterization of Ultra Wideband Propagation Channels in a Passenger-Car Compartment—Takehiko Kobayashi Wireless Systems Laboratory Tokyo Denki University 2-2 Kanda-nishiki-cho, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo, 101-8457 Japan: and
In-vehicle RF propagation measurements for Wireless Sensor Networks at 433/868/915/2400 MHz conference paper January 2013.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.